This invention relates to a shooting device for a toy, and more particularly to a shooting device for a toy for successively charging and shooting bullets while concurrently producing sounds associated with the charging and shooting operation.
A shooting device for a toy which has been conventionally known in the art is constructed so as to shoot a charged bullet by means of elastic force. Unfortunately, the conventional shooting device is adapted to charge or store only one bullet therein for shooting. More particularly, the conventional shooting device for a toy fails to permit bullets to be successively charged in and shot from the device while concurrently producing sounds associated with charging and shooting of the bullets, resulting in failing to provide a user with interest and pleasure and exhibit reality.